


scars and all

by starksnack



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Steve Bingo, Insecure Tony, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Possessive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve's gonna propose.Tony thinks he's going to break up with him.Translation tovietnamese
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562038
Comments: 22
Kudos: 325
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	scars and all

**Author's Note:**

> “In life you, you accumulate scars, you accumulate hurt, you accumulate moments of, you know, learning and disappointment and struggle and all that and if someone’s gonna take your hand, they better take your hand scars and all.”  
> Taylor Swift

Steve has never been so nervous in his life than he is now, with Tony sitting across from him looking as beautiful as ever. He’d worn a yellow button-down that made his skin glow, dark slacks that made his ass look great as Steve has followed him into the restaurant. His hair is styled out of his face, curls a chocolate halo around his head as he runs his fingers through it. The gesture betrays anxiety, but maybe Steve is just reading too much into it. It’s their third anniversary, they’re far past the first date jitters.

Steve himself had dressed nicely for the occasion in dark denim that drew Tony’s attention to his thighs and a blue sweater that Tony had bought him just because when they first started dating. The brown leather motorcycle jacket he’s wearing is more Tony’s than his considering he steals it out of Steve’s side of the closet more often than Steve wears it, but it smells like both of them, a comforting scent of morning kisses, and safety, and home that Steve really needs right now because tonight is the night.

His fingers stray to the right pocket of his jacket, tracing the outline of the black box he has stashed away there. He forces his hands to still and drop into his lap. Tony is the observant type and he will definitely notice if Steve doesn’t stop sliding his palm across his jacket. He’d made it through dinner at the restaurant they had shared their first kiss at, now he just had to make it through his speech over dessert and then it was game time.

“Tony,” Steve reaches over the table for Tony’s hand, surprised when the brunet flinches away from him. Frowning, Steve stretches a little further, tangling their fingers together and shooting Tony a comforting smile.

There are scars across Tony’s knuckles, thin white lines that Steve has dotted with kisses, worshipped with his tongue, and traced a million times. His palm is rough and calloused from time spent in the workshop, his skin uneven and broken. His hand is one Steve is always happy to hold, loving Tony for his scars and his strength, not despite them. It’s one of the reasons why he is so excited to marry him.

“Steve,” Tony’s voice is wobbly as his pretty pink lower lip catches between his perfect, white teeth. He drops his gaze and Steve frowns, ducking his head to try and gain back the eye contact. They can have whole conversations just by looking at each other and without Tony’s familiar brown orbs anchoring him, Steve feels viciously unmoored, anticipation washing over him in overwhelming waves as he tries to gain his breath back with his confidence.

“I love the way your nose wrinkles when you’re tackling a tough problem. I love the small quirk of your lips when you get something right,” Steve whispers trying to remember the lines he had practiced almost a million times in preparation for this moment. He wants this moment to be absolutely perfect, he hopes that his intense expression conveys the same as he leans across the small table. It doesn’t matter though, because Tony won’t even look at him. “I love waking up every day and knowing that it will be another day I get to spend by your side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I even love it when you’re grumpy, when you’re sleep-deprived, when we’re arguing-”

“Then why are you breaking up with me?” Tony asks, his eyes watery as he finally meets Steve’s gaze full on.

The pure pain and heartbreak in his beautiful espresso gaze drives pure agony through Steve’s body, his heart shuddering at the devastation on his partner’s face. This is the man he has sworn to himself to love and protect at all costs, looking absolutely torn, lashes wet as he blinks at Steve.

“What?” Steve recoils as if he’s been slapped, his brain working a thousand miles a minute to try and process the words that had just come out of Tony’s mouth. He can’t compute them, running through the last twenty-four hours, desperation seeping out of his pores as anxiety wells in his hips, hot and sick and roiling in his belly. Where did he go wrong? Fear rings in Steve’s ears like an EMP has gone off and he’s going to lose Tony, his free hand clenching in fear. He wants to grab on to his beautiful genius and hold him tight. “Why would I break up with you?”

Tony sniffles, wiping his eyes with the back of his free hand. He takes a deep breath, and Steve can visibly see him trying to reign in his emotions and find composure. It breaks his heart that Tony thinks he needs a mask between them. “You cancelled our dinner date last week and you’ve been anxious all evening. If you’re unhappy and want to break up, just rip the bandaid off, don’t beat around the bush.”

“I’m not breaking up with you,” Steve says firmly, hoping the words are sharp enough to get through the genius’ thick skull. Steve gets up, rounding the table so he can kneel in front of Tony, pulling the smaller man into his arms and holding on tightly. Tony buries his face in his shoulder and Steve can feel his tears seeping through the shoulder of his shirt. He slides his hand up Tony’s back and into his hair, stroking gently, trying to calm him down. Lowering his voice, he whispers softly, “If, God forbid, we were to ever break up, I wouldn’t let you go without a fight.”

The words seem to calm Tony down and he slumps into Steve’s hold, his sniffles dying out as he just leans on Steve, breathing ragged. Steve can feel the exhaustion in every shuddering inhale, perfectly happy to rub his back, uncaring if Tony feels the press of the ring box against his abdomen as they embrace.

“So,” Tony pulls away, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he wipes the salty tracks trailing down his cheeks. His eyelashes are sticky, eyes taking on a red tinge as he looks up at Steve, hope unadulterated in his gaze. “Why did you cancel our date last minute? Why have you been nervous all night?”

“Well, I will answer your question, if you answer mine first.” Steve digs into his pocket, deciding he’ll give Tony his prepared speech later when they’re in bed together and he can punctuate every single word with a kiss as he fills Tony with his love. Grinning wide, azure eyes filled with sincerity that he hopes Tony understands, he produces the black velvet box from what seems like the depths of his pockets and flips it open. “Will you marry me?”

The ring is a simple vibranium band dotted with crushed sapphires and rubies. Steve had first drawn it on Tony’s finger in his sketchbook years ago, the idea of getting married to the genius sending a thrill through him every time he thought of it. In the dim lights of the restaurant, the ring glimmers prettily in the satin cushion. This moment is better than even his most perfect fantasies.

The sparkle of the ring is nothing compared to Tony’s eyes that are glittering with more unshed tears, this time of happiness, as he throws his arms around Steve, the ring box pressed comfortingly between them. “Yes, Steve!”

Laughing in delight, Steve gently pulls away, sliding the ring up Tony’s fourth finger with a grin he can’t keep off his face. His heart is like a flock of butterflies, happiness fluttering in the cage of his ribs as he picks Tony up, sitting back in his chair with his fiance on his lap. Tony shifts from where he’s perched on Steve’s strong thighs, curling until his head is settled on Steve’s shoulder, soft exhales blowing against his collarbone as he lifts his hand to study the ring on his finger.

“This is so pretty,” Tony whispers in awe, turning his hand this way and that to see how the ring catches the light, reflecting it in a constellation of stars the spill across Tony’s pretty cheeks like freckles of light. “Did you make it yourself?”

“I did.” Steve feels his chest swell with pride as he ducks his head forward to kiss Tony’s knuckles where he has a scar in the shape of an ‘x’ like a target for all of Steve’s affection. “That’s why I had to cancel our dinner plans. I tried to put the ring on you while you were napping to check the size and it was a tad too big.”

Tony snorts, turning his head to kiss Steve’s shoulder, before smoothing his hand down Steve’s chest. He can feel the difference the ring makes, hard where Tony’s fingers are soft. A possessive wave swirls in his hips and desire rockets down his spine as he flags down the waiter to get their dessert to go. He can feed Tony the cake later when they’re both sticky and satiated and Steve can taste the chocolate off his fiance’s lips as many times as he wants without worrying about anyone else seeing him.

The way Tony thought he was going to break up with him is absolutely unacceptable Steve decides as he asks for the cheque. The moment he gets home, he is going to worship the genius thoroughly until there isn’t a sliver of doubt that he is Steve’s for as long as Tony wants him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
